Файл:Песня про еду Брайан Мапс
Описание Песня про еду Брайан Мапс Русский МапсЯ питаюсь каждый день. Каждый день! Есть еду совсем не лень. Есть еду совсем не лень! Я всегда найду еду. Я всегда найду еду! А, иначе пропаду! Еда! еда! Иди ко мне сюд... Azərbaycan Mən hər gün yemək. Hər gün! Qida tənbəllik yoxdur. Orada qida tənbəl deyil! Mən həmişə qida tapmaq. Mən həmişə qida tapmaq! Və başqa itirilmiş! Food! qida Mənə gəli ... English I eat every day. Everyday! There is food is not too lazy. There is food is not too lazy! I'll always find food. I'll always find food! Ah, otherwise I'll die! Food! food Come to me here ... العربية أنا أكل كل يوم. كل يوم! هناك طعام ليس الكسل. هناك طعام ليس كسول! أنا دائما العثور على الطعام. أنا دائما العثور على الطعام! وعلى خلاف ذلك تضيع! الطعام! طعام تعال لي هنا ... беларускі Я сілкуюся кожны дзень. Кожны дзень! Ёсць ежу зусім не лянота. Ёсць ежу зусім не лень! Я заўсёды знайду ежу. Я заўсёды знайду ежу! А, інакш прападу! Ежа! ежа Ідзі да мяне сюды ... български Аз ям всеки ден. Всеки ден! Има храни, не е мързел. Има храна не е мързелив! Аз винаги се намери храна. Аз винаги намирам храната! А иначе да се загуби! Храна! храна Ела при мен тук ... magyar Eszem minden nap. Minden nap! Van étel nem lustaság. Van étel nem lusta! Mindig talál ételt. Mindig találni az ételt! És különben elveszik! Élelmiszer! élelmiszer Gyere ide ... Español (Latinoamérica) Yo como todos los días. Todos los días! Hay comida no es la pereza. Hay comida no es perezoso! Siempre encuentro de los alimentos. Siempre me pareció que la comida! Y de otra manera se perdería! Comida! comida Ven a mí aquí ... italiano Mangio tutti i giorni. Tutti i giorni! C'è cibo non è la pigrizia. C'è cibo non è pigro! Ho sempre trovato il cibo. Ho sempre trovato il cibo! E in caso contrario essere perso! Il cibo! cibo Venite a me qui ... 中国 我天天吃。 每一天！ 有食物不懒惰。 有食物不偷懒！ 我总能找到食物。 我总能找到食物！ 否则会丢失！ 食品！食品 到我这里来这里... 한국의 나는 매일 먹는다. 매일! 음식은 게으름이 없습니다. 이 음식은 게으른하지 않습니다! 난 항상 음식을 찾을 수 있습니다. 난 항상 음식을 찾아라! 그렇지 않으면 손실! 식품! 음식 날 여기로 오세요 ... Slovatsky Ním každý deň. Každý deň! Tam jedlo nie je lenivosť. Tam jedlo nie je leniví! Vždy som si nájsť jedlo. Vždy som si nájsť jedlo! A inak mohli byť stratené! Jedlo! jedlo Poďte ku mne tu ... Український Я харчуюся кожен день. Кожен день! Є їжу зовсім не лінь. Є їжу зовсім не лінь! Я завжди знайду їжу. Я завжди знайду їжу! А, інакше пропаду! Їжа! їжа Іди до мене сюди ... français Je mange tous les jours. Chaque jour! Il nourriture est pas de la paresse. La nourriture y est pas paresseux! Je trouve toujours de la nourriture. Je trouve toujours la nourriture! Et autrement perdu! Food! nourriture Venez à moi ici ... eesti Ma söön iga päev. Iga päev! Seal toit ei ole laiskus. Seal toit ei ole laisk! Olen alati leida toitu. Olen alati leida toitu! Ja muidu kaduma! Toidu! toit Tule mulle siin ... 日本の 私は毎日食べています。 毎日！ 食べ物は怠惰はありません。 そこ食べ物は怠け者ではありません！ 私はいつも食べ物を見つけます。 私はいつも食べ物を見つけて下さい！ そうでなければ失われます！ 食べ物！食品 ここで私に来... Категория:Видео Категория:Видео Категория:ВидеоКатегория:Видео